


The Offer

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Fusion, Gen, Violence, akificlets, black!stiles verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Teen Wolf/Avengers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Offer

Stiles ran, breathing deep and even as he loped across the rocky ground.

The red hoodie was his own private _fuck you_ to his pursuers, and by their yells and catcalls, he knew they’d swallowed the bait. He grinned and curved as he zeroed in on landmarks, sliding with practiced ease down the leaf-strewn slope.

Just a bit closer….Stiles snapped left, bounding up the scree slope, feet finding the only rocky footholds easily in the dark. 

These were his woods. 

As expected, his pursuers spread out, disorientated in the dark and unfamiliar forest.

Stiles turned from the hunted to the hunter. The first went down with barely a grunt, Stiles hands confident as they found chin and shoulder and pulled. The second had already stumbled into one of his traps, and Stiles slapped the ropes as he passed, sending the unconscious weight into a spin. The third was his only real challenge, managing to draw his knife.

He was a big guy, and like most big guys, he relied on brute force to break through any obstacle. Stiles flowed with the thrust, twisting and spinning, his feet finding footholds in flesh until his legs clamped around the soft cartilage and fragile bones of the man’s neck. Stiles brought his whole body weight to bear, channeling his momentum to bring the hunter to the ground, muscles tensing and flexing as he twisted. There was a satisfying crack as the big man crumpled.

Stiles stood, face impassive as he dusted his hands. This far out in the woods there were no trails, nothing of interest to attract walkers or campers. Just lots of animals who wouldn’t turn their noses up at a free meal.

Stiles walked confidently through the dark forest to his trap. He spun the man until he could get his hands on the man’s cheeks. He slapped his captive awake. “We need to talk about why it was so very wrong for you to come hunting in Beacons Hills.” Stiles began.

There were no screams, in the end. Stiles knew what he had to do, but he made sure he wasn’t unnecessarily cruel about it. It was important to him, that distinction.

He walked back to his car and drove home, turning up the driveway with five minutes left on his curfew. He checked his clothes again under the warm glow of the kitchen light, but the red hoodie didn’t show up the marks. He grabbed the juice from the fridge and swigged straight from the bottle.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Stiles sighed, leaning against the sink. His fingers twitched, and the carving knife flew from the draining board towards the table.

The blade shone in the low light as the man dressed in black held it by the handle where he had caught it. He put it down on the table and turned back to Stiles expectantly. A scar ran up his cheek, disappearing under a black eyepatch.

Stiles nodded respectfully. “Okay, you have my attention.”

The man didn’t smile. “Mr Stilinski? I’m here to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative.”


End file.
